


Drabble

by Kaworu



Series: Valentine's Day Drabbles [27]
Category: Hero Heel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaworu/pseuds/Kaworu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's day drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble

"I'll be late today, we have to finish the episode." Minami was tying the laces of his worn sneakers, and it was hard to tell he was actually a rising movie star and not some university student getting late for a lecture. Sawada snorted at the image.  
"What?"  
"Nothing. Don't worry, I'll be here, I have to review the script."  
The actors kissed, and Minami was off with the usual "Ittekimasu!"  
"Now, what do we have..." Sawada smirked with the image of what he was going to surprise Minami with.  
**some hours later, a little after midnight**  
Minami crawled into the apartment as quiet as he could. His lover was probaby asleep by now, and he didn't want to wake him. The only thing he wanted was to get to the kitchen and fix a fast meal, preferably without a single sound. He stepped into the kitchen area and was going to turn the lights on when a pair of hands grabbed him from behind.  
"Oh no, you don't." Sawada murmured into his ear.  
"Did I wake you? Sorry." Minami tried to reach the light switch but was stopped again.  
"You didn't." Said Sawada in an enigmatic tone and tagged Minami out of the kitchen and to the living room where the younger actor was astonished to see a candle lit table.  
"What's come over you?" 'Surprised' was understatement of the century, and Minami touched Sawada's forehead to check for fever.  
"What, I can't do something _nice_ once in a while?" Sawada was winding up.  
"Sorry, sorry. Thank you."  
The older actor led him to the table and poured some wine.  
"So. What's the occasion?"  
Sawada shrugged. "What do you think?"  
"I don't know. It's neither of our birthdays, and our anniversary is months away."  
Sawada rolled his eyes. "And I thought _you_ were the romantic one." He snorted and sipped his wine.


End file.
